1. Field of the Invention
Preferred embodiments relate to an incubator including a mattress tray that an infant can be laid on, and plural baby guards capable of surrounding the vicinity of an outer periphery of the mattress tray, wherein at least one baby guard from out of the plural baby guards includes a grommet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Incubators are already known, such as that described in Japanese Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2012-223320 (referred to below as “the Patent Document”). In the incubator described in the Patent Document, a flat container shaped bed base is installed on an incubator base. The incubator stand is respectively installed with the following so as to form a substantially rectangular shape overall in plan view: a fixed wall section that generally configures a wall section on a head side of an infant (a fixed baby guard); a leg side movable wall section that generally configures a wall section on a leg side of the infant (a movable baby guard); a left side movable wall section that generally configures a wall section on a left side of the infant (a movable baby guard); and a right side movable wall section that generally configures a wall section on a right side of the infant (a movable baby guard). A substantially cuboid shaped infant accommodation space open on an upper face is configured by the mattress tray, or in other words by a mattress on the mattress tray, and by the single fixed wall section and the three movable wall sections which may each be substantially rectangular shaped and may be substantially transparent. The three movable wall sections and the single fixed wall section are each configured overall from a substantially transparent plastic sheet. The three movable wall sections are swingable to-and-fro between an upstanding state substantially upward (referred to below as “the upstanding state”) and a hanging state substantially downward (referred to below as “the hanging state”), by swinging about swing support shafts that are installed on left and right sides, or front and rear sides, in the vicinity of lower edges in the upstanding state of the three movable wall sections. The fixed wall section is fixed by being firmly attached to the incubator stand. Moreover, a grommet member is attached to the fixed wall section.